Dziękuję
by Roma vel Darky
Summary: Tak zwane oneshot. Końcówka wojny, Voldemort zwycięża. Zostaje schwytany zdrajca... Co lord z nim zrobi?


Kiedy chcesz spojrzeć w gwiazdy, podnosisz głowę. Uniesione czoło kierujesz w stronę bezkresnego nieba, rzekomo jest to najpiękniejszy widok. Ale gdy zamiast tysiąca konstelacji gwiezdnych, ujrzymy czerwone smugi na nieboskłonie, a obok nas będzie się rozchodził odór nie do zniesienia, nic nie wyda nam się takie cudowne. Dla jednych jest to zapach wywołujący strach i przerażenie, dla innych jest jak afrodyzjak.

_Umierając_

_Podnosisz dłoń_

_Krzyczysz_

_Bierzesz wdech_

_I odchodzisz…_

_Żałosne_

On. Ten, który spowodował to całe zajście. Morderca. Spoglądał obojętnym wzrokiem po okolicy. Straty były po obu stronach, wielu jego podwładnych zginęło, ale jego to nie obchodziło. Liczy się wynik. Wygrał. W końcu zwyciężył. Kilku niedobitków uciekło z pola bitwy.„_ To jeszcze nie koniec"_ pomyślał, wiedział, że wrócą. Zawsze wracają, jak natrętne osy, ale mu to już nie przeszkadza. Już nie.

- _Zdrajco…_ - wysyczał nienawistnie w stronę leżącego nieopodal mężczyzny. W końcu udało mu się go odnaleźć. Zniszczyć. Prawie zabić. Napawał się tym podwójnym zwycięstwem. Leżał tu u jego stóp, zdemaskowany, ledwo żywy. Dwa słowa i będzie martwy.

Mężczyzna oddychał nierówno, nie zmieniał pozycji, albo ze strachu, albo, co było bardziej prawdopodobne z braku sił, które utracił na obronę. _Jej _obronę. Teraz mógł umrzeć, mając pewność, że _ona_ żyje. Przyjaciele się nią zajmą, jak zawsze zresztą. Zacisnął z całej siły powieki, przywołując sobie w pamięci wszystkie jej uśmiechy, jej wesołe oczy, zmierzwione włosy. Czy to ważne, że te uśmiechy nie były skierowane do niego? Że i tak nigdy by jej nie zdobył? Że zawsze była tak blisko, na wyciagnięcie ręki, a jednocześnie tak daleko we własnym świecie. W świecie ludzi, którzy ją kochali, szanowali… Zazdrościł im, tak bardzo, że gdy widział ich z nią zaciskał bezwiednie pięści i nienawidził. Oni mogli na nią patrzeć, rozmawiać z nią, kiedy chcieli. A on? Czy porozmawiał z nią kiedyś _normalnie_? Nie. Nigdy.

_Żałuję_

Nie za późno na takie wyznania? Na stwierdzenie tak oczywistych faktów? Nie próbował. Nie chciał.

_Tchórz_

Nie potrafił, bał się. Czy ona potrafiłaby go zrozumieć? Pokochać? A kiedy on to poczuł…

_Pokochać_

Wiele osób nazywało go bezuczuciową bestią ze stali. Mylili się. Ona też tak mówiła. Nienawidziła go.

_Ból_

Gdy widział jej oczy pełne bólu i nienawiści czuł się kimś wstrętnym. Brzydził się siebie, nienawidził i wiedział, że to tylko jego wina. Nawet, jeśli inni jego złudni przyjaciele twierdzili inaczej. On wiedział. Był winny.

_**Być z Tobą, razem z Tobą uciec w nieznane**_

_**Rzucając przeszłość, rozbijając ja o ścianę**_

_**Jak ten cholerny kamień, o ta szara życia ścianę**_

_**Jeden znak-to wszystko zmienić będę w stanie**_

- No, no, no, kto by pomyślał, że ostatnią osobą, o której pomyślisz będzie ta szlama. Zawiodłem się na tobie.- Tom podszedł do leżącego mężczyzny, chwycił go za podbródek i brutalnie pociągnął do góry. Mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął. Nadal miał zamknięte oczy. Na jasnej młodej twarzy można było dostrzec głębokie blizny, _pies wojny_.

- Nie martw się, ona będzie następna - wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha i zaczął się lodowato i przerażająco śmiać . Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na brodzie chłopaka.

- Jesteś żałosny - syczał.- Myślałeś, że ją uratujesz? – zawiesił głos i kopnął go z całej siły w żebra, mężczyzna jęknął. - Głupcze, mogłeś być najlepszym dowódcą, mieć tłumy szlam i dziwek dla siebie. Być _kimś_. A tak, co zyskałeś? Przegrałeś. Wszyscy zginą, tylko silni zwyciężają, słabi muszą zginąć - puścił podróbek i splunął na leżącego zdrajcę.

Ale on tego nie żałował. Było dużo więcej innych rzeczy, których żałował.

_Wybacz_

Jak bardzo chciał jej to powiedzieć. Żałował wszystkich słów, jakimi ją obraził. Żałował? To za małe słowo. Pragnął cofnąć czas, wszystko zmienić, wszystko, co związane z nią. Chciał…

- Żegnaj, przyjacielu- uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Ava…

Jej oczy takie błyszczące.

Nigdy już ich nie zobaczę…

- …da…

Jej włosy poplątane przez wiatr.

Takie piękne…

- Keda…

Jej łzy. Tak rzadkie, a jednak tak cudowne.

- ...vra!

Jej wyraz twarzy, gdy popchnął ją na bok przyjmując na siebie Cruciatusa samego Voldemorta. Zdziwione twarze jej przyjaciół. Wściekłość jego pana.

_**Chce byś była**_

_**Ze mną bądź**_

_**Ty ja, ty ja**_

_**Na zawsze**_

Ruch jej warg. Najpiękniejsze słowo w jego życiu.

_Dziękuję_

_**Fragmenty piosenki, 'Verba- „Słuchaj skarbie'**_


End file.
